encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Raquim
Raquim is a fictional character in Encantadia series, a telefantasya being aired by GMA Network portrayed by Filipino actor Richard Gomez. In Encantadia's prequel Etheria, young Raquim is played by multi-awarded actor Dennis Trillo. Character background Raquim is the cousin of King Armeo of the royal house of Sapiro and the father of Amihan. He is best known for his unmatched skills in both swordsmanship and swordfighting. In the battle wherein they rescued the Adamyans from the Hathors, the entire Sapirian force was defeated but King Armeo manage to defeat Arvak and was able to get the two gemstones in his possession. Raquim was entrusted with the 3 Gemstones which he brought to Lireo for his wife, Minea, the queen of theDiwatas to guard it. Raquim and Minea, the Queen of Lireo had a daughter named Amihan. Fearing for his daughter's life he went back to his refuge in the human world and brought with him his daughter with a promise that he would return to Encantadia at the right time. In the human world, he became a miner that is skilled in finding gold and other precious metals in different mines. No one knew, not even his daughter that he is an enchanted being. Despite living in the human world raquim would often visit Encantadia particularly his Cousin King Armeo of Sapiro and his wife Minea in Lireo, while in the human world All was going well for Raquim and Amihan until one day, the Hathors, led by Hagorn and Agane went to the Human World to convince Raquim to join them against the Diwatas. Raquim refused to do so. At the same time, Minea also sent Aquil and Muros to Raquim's rescue but they came in too late, for Raquim already fought and killed all of Hagorn's forces. He could have won but with Agane's treacherous tactic, she took Amihan as hostage and when Raquim set his eyes on Amihan, Hagorn plunged his sword in Raquim's gut and he was killed. Raquim came back to Encantadia from Devas to teach Prince Ybrahim his skills in swordsmanship and swordfighting, as well as giving Ybrahim the armor that would protect him from the power of the Kabilan, The Kalasag. Raquim taught Ybrahim the powers and abilities of the Sapirians, skills that made the young prince deadlier to his enemies. Ybrahim would call himself Kalasag when donning the Enchated Sapirian armor. Raquim shows up once more to help Amihan with her battle against Ether's army in Adamya and tells her that Emre sent him to help and that she was supposed to finish the war against Ether. The Young Raquim During the time of Queen Avria's Great Purge against the Diwatas, Raquim led the Diwatas to safety and gave them refuge in the forest. There, they would meet Cassiopeia, who declared that it is time that the Diwatas establish their own kingdom in that part of the forest which they will call Lireo. Even at his young age, he already possessed great skills in both sword fighting and swordsmanship that even Etherians fear him in battle. Once, while walking through the forest, he came across a beautiful Diwata who introduced herself as Kuesha. His best friend is Prince Hagorn of Hathoria, bethrothed to Hera Mine-a, daughter of Queen Avria. Unknown to Raquim, Hagorn's Mine-a is the same woman he calls Kuesha. Raquim is also the original owner of the Kalasag which he later gave to his Nephew Ybrahim Category:Encantadia Category:Etheria Characters Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Book 3 Characters